Fallen feelings
by hidden stranger
Summary: When Julien is hurt badly by someone he trusts, how will things pan out between the lemur king and his assailant? Oneshot Rated for mild violence. Warning, emotional and at times very sad.
1. Chapter 1

A/N, Greetings Penguins of Madagascar fans, I've returned with yet another oneshot with my favorite pairing Julene. Review if you please, I love feedback postive or negative, all it can do is help.

"JULIEN!" The name flew out of the otter's mouth in a frightened tone as she watched the lemur fall off the edge of the roof. She dropped to her stomach and looked over the edge to see if the ringtail had landed safely. Unfortunately life has a way of making things more difficult than that, gazing over the top of the building, Marlene gasped as her eyes found the lemur. Getting down the ladder as quickly as her limbs could take her, the asian otter made her way over to the lemur king's royal body.

"Oh no oh no oh my gosh oh no!" Marlene uttered to herself as she came upon Julien's form. The lemur lay unconscious on his side, his right arm and leg drooping over his side as the lemur's face rested upon the pavement, trickles of blood had already begun to slowly stream from under his body. Marlene's eyes darted from side to side, they were nearly half a block away from the zoo and without help. Skipper and the penguin team had taken off in search of tools and new equipment for the HQ, of all the days, this would have to be the one when she could not ask his help.

Marlene looked down at Julien, he was bleeding badly, she knew if she didn't at least do SOMETHING, things would only take a turn for the grim. Running her paws over her head, she looked over at a newspaper stand that sat on the sidewalk nearby. She ran over to it, thankfully it being the local news, it was free to open. The otter shimmed up the stand and pulled on the door with all her might. Prying it open, she wrenched a few sheets of the paper free and dropped to the sidewalk with it. Running back over to the knocked out lemur, she laid the paper down next to him and then prepared to roll him over.

Placing her paws on his right shoulder and hip, she huffed a breath as she gently and carefully turned the lemur over. His blood trickled onto her paws as she moved him, forcing her to shut her eyes as she got him on his back onto the paper. She was not one for blood, granted she'd seen many things and heard more then plenty of stories from Skipper's team of previous grotesque injuries, but she herself was not comfortable with the red life substance. Shuddering she wiped it off on the paper and looked up the street.

The gates to the zoo weren't truly that far away, she could make it, taking a deep breath, the otter grasped both ends of the newspaper and proceeded to drag the unconscious lemur king back home. He wasn't all that heavy, his slim build allowed for Marlene to make quick work of pulling the other mammal behind her. Getting past the gates, the otter thought for a second, while it would be bad for the zookeeper to see her outside her habitat, possibly earning a higher fence around it, she couldn't do the medical procedures Julien required. Biting her lip the otter dropped the ends of the newspaper and ran toward the zookeeper's office. She wouldn't be able to get the door open, Alice tended to lock herself whenever possible, most tended to believe she wasn't really a people person. Tossing a few pebbles at the window, the otter soon found the uptight zookeeper peering out her office window. Alice soon locked her eyes on the otter,

"Oh for the love of Mary Strogernough!"

Storming out the door, the zookeeper headed for the escaped otter when she noticed, the asian otter seemed to be pointed with her front paws to the side for something. As she got right to the water mammal, she picked her up in one arm and turned to take her back to the habitat when her eye caught something. Next to the gate, there was something gray and furry lying on a piece of paper. The zookeeper's intuition told her to look closer so, holding the otter in her left arm, she strolled over to the newspaper. Immediately she noticed the small crown atop the lemur's head, it was one of the zoo's lemurs for sure, even Hoboken zoo didn't have the odd minded creatures her place of work collected.

"Aw jeez, what the heck happened to you?" She said to herself quietly as she scooped up the lemur. He was bleeding from all sorts of cuts and scrapes from some kind of accident, it didn't look like a fight with another animal, but she'd need a closer look. Lifting him up, she headed straight for the medical center with both animals, the otter could wait to be back in her habitat, injuries came first. Marlene groaned as the zookeeper jostled her around as they entered the medical ward, feeling her leg getting squished between the side of Alice's forearm and ribcage. She was set down on a cushioned seat, her left paw was suddenly ziptied to the armrest of the chair as Alice carried the lemur off in her arms past the two large swinging white doors. Marlene sighed and sat down, her paw forced to hang in the air as she waited for the zookeeper to return and take her back to her habitat. How had all this even happened in the first place? She sat and mentally retraced how the day had proceeded, it was unusual at best.

_FlashBack_

_"Julien, what are we doing up here?" The lemur had been consistently pestering the otter to follow him somewhere, though he hadn't specified where exactly. After finally giving in to his pleas, the otter followed the lemur as he led her outside of the zoo gates, _

_"Julien I really don't think this is a good idea." The otter groaned as she noticed herself leaving the outside perimeter of the zoo. The lemur paid no mind as he continued onward, waving his hand behind him, encouraging her to go on with him. Marlene took in a deep breath and blew it out slowly, she wasn't sure what he was up to, but so far it didn't seem good. Nervously looking around, she kept pace with the mammal as he climbed up a fire escape and onto a rooftop. Reaching the top of the roof, several stories above, Marlene looked around for the lemur to see him waving for her to come next to him. She began to feel...odd, her breath began to shorten,_

_the otter felt the blood rushing to her head, making her slightly dizzy as she tried to keep up with the lemur. _

_"I'm outside the walls of the zoo." She took another deep breath._

_"Okay, don't think too much, don't panic, you've done this before...that Skipper told you of anyway." She said to herself as she continued to fight the oncoming forces within herself. Julien walked up to her and took her paw, her breathing intensified even more._

_"Julien I don't understand, why am I her-" She began to question the lemur king's reasoning when she was cut off by his muzzle touching hers, a kiss planted on her soft lips. _

_Marlene's heart rate flew though the roof as her first reaction was to immediately step away and get the lemur off of her._

_But she found no such ability in her body at that moment. Julien broke off the kiss and stared into her face affectionately. Holding her paw with one hand, he looked into her deep brown eyes. Marlene could only stare back at the lemur in mild confusion as she felt a new sensation overtaking her, it was slightly familiar as well. _

_"wha?..what are you..whats happening to me?" The otter demanded as she felt herself changing, growing in fact, her shoulder's broadening and nails extending. _

_Julien, "Ah don't be worrying Marlene, you're true self will be here soon, out here, you don't have to hide anymore." He said warmly as the otter began her transformation before him. Within seconds, the small asian otter had reverted back to her primal form. _

_The lemur looked her up and down, flinching slightly at her new state. _

_"Eh, I will be doing my best to overlook your unattractiveness, my love. Now, shall we begin the courting?" The otter nodded jumped forward and wrapped the lemur up in a tight embrace, the air being easily squeezed from Julien's body._

_"urgh, heh it would be nice if you could possibly hug..a little softer...GASP" The lemur said weakly. Nodding furiously, Marlene's primal form dropped him to the floor and beamed at him as the ringtail got to his lemur smiled as he embraced the otter back. As he hugged her, he felt her grow smaller in his arms, she was changing back? He pulled away from her and saw an angry look in the now normal face of Marlene._

_"Julien! What is the meaning of this! You know I'm not supposed to be outside or else...SOMETHING happens, I don't know what but we need to go back home NOW!" She said in an ordering voice._

_The crowned lemur looked at her puzzled for a minute before he spoke,_

_"Wait a minute, you...you don't remember just now?" Marlene rolled her eyes_

_"No I DON'T okay so just get me back to the zoo already." She said annoyed at having even come out here with the odd mammal. Julien turned away from her for a second. his face fell as he walked off toward the other side of the roof. _

_"Julien where are you going?" He turned around angrily,_

_"What? The zoo's right over dere Marlene, just go already if its so important to you." he said in a harsh tone. Marlene raised an eyebrow, what was his problem all of a sudden? Marlene walked up next to the lemur who faced the street side of the roof._

_"Whats going on with you? Why are you so mad?" He turned to the side and crossed his arms as he looked at her. _

_"I'll tell you what's going on, you're faking your feelings again, and I don't even know why." He said somewhat bitterly, sending a cold chill down the otter's spine._

_"What are you talking about?" _

_"I'm talking about how you keep changing ur mind up on me. The crazy you wants to be with me like no other, and then the really pretty you says hey no way. Ur making my head hurt from all dis!" He said, turning back toward the city view. Marlene could only stare momentarily at the lemur who refused to make eye contact with her. From her view of him, she could make out a tiny glint of a tear in his eye before he raised a paw and brushed it off, still looking away from the otter as they stood atop the roof together. _

_"sigh..Julien, did you bring me out here to try and get my mind to change about...well before?" He huffed a sigh as his eye turned toward her and then slowly nodded. The next action, the lemur did not see coming, that being a hard shove from the otter. Julien backed up off balance as he tried to regain his footing, the otter hot on his heels. _

_"You crazy moron! What in the heck is wrong with you?" She shoved him hard again, the ringtail heading straight backwards, Marlene, not being able to see behind him kept going, her eyes angrily fixed on the lemur's orange and yellow frightened ones. _

_"You pull me out of the zoo so you can take advantage of me because I can't handle the outdoors? SCREW YOU!" She said with a final shove, the lemur tried to respond as he felt the back of his ankle connect with the edge of the rooftop. _

_"Marlene I- whoa whoa WAUUGGHHH!" He yelled as he found himself falling backwards off the dissapeared from his view as he fell from the sky. _

_"JULIEN!" _

End of Flashback

Marlene hung her head as the zookeeper snipped off her bracelet and scooped her up again,

_"Is this my fault?" _

She closed her eyes as her head grew heavy, a headache was coming,

great.

Alice dropped her off in her habitat, taking a look around to check for holes in the fence or around the bricks. Finding nothing, she headed off back to her office, one more thing she'd been forced to do that day.

Marlene dunked her head in the water for a minute, letting the cool h20 calm her senses. She pulled up and brushed back her fur on her face, feeling the droplets of water spill onto the stone ground below her. Looking at her paws, she shuddered. King Julien's blood was still on them, dry now though, extra difficult to wash away. She sighed and dropped into the pool again with her whole body to get clean. Maurice and Mort popped over the fence and approached her.

"Hey Marlene, have you seen Julien? Last we heard he was with you." The otter floated on her back uneasily as she looked up at the lemur aye aye and the small mouse lemur.

"um..yeah haven't seen him,, uh but if I do I'll point him in ur direction." She said nervously, Maurice turned his head suspiciously before turning to Mort and ushering themselves outside. Marlene bit her lip and ran her paws over her head nervously. She had to get back into the med center to find out if Julien was okay.

Or even alive.

This latest thought struck her hard, she couldn't be responsible for someone's death...

could she?

The otter knew the zookeeper Alice would be keep an eye on her all day so she would have to wait till closing hours before she left her habitat.

After what felt like a day and a half, the zoo gates finally closed, the lights to the office went out and the flags were dropped.

"Finally!" Marlene groaned. It wasn't so terrible waiting, more that she was just anxious to see the state the lemur was in. Sneaking inside the front hospital doors, she headed down the cold dimly lit hallway, the building's steel doors giving her the chills. Getting through the second set of doors, she saw a bunch of hospital beds with the curtains drawn, in the low light it was hard to make out if even anyone was here. Opening the first curtain,

nothing.

Second one down,

nada.

third try?

Zip.

Marlene found herself starting to worry, if he wasn't in the recovery room,

Then where was he?

A noise suddenly came from behind her in the back room, it sounded melodic...

Music? Her curiosity drug her deeper into the hospital as she opened the last door. The song was coming from a radio on the veterinarian's desk, Marlene knew noone was still here, so who turned on the radio. She climbed up on the chair next to the desk and peered over to see what was above her.

Lying on his side away from her on the far end of the table next to the radio was the ring tailed lemur Julien. His head lay comfortably on a makeshift pillow using the large sleeve of a sweatshirt left on the desk by the doctor and lying on the rest of the shirt as a bed, his right paw slowly playing with the volume control, letting his ears adjust to the stereo's output. Marlene tried to keep herself silent as she watched him. He seemed...okay, save for a few bandages on his back and right side of his ribcage, not groaning in agony or anything theatrical she would have expected. The sad gentle plucking of the guitar strings and the soft voice behind the music made the otter feel every bit responsible at that moment for why the two were currently there, and she knew she had to face that head on.

Getting up onto the table, she walked slowly over to the lemur, who's ear fluttered for a sec, noticing her approach. She sat down behind him on the leather placemat, he didn't make any motion whatsoever. Looking over his shoulder, she tried to look at his face, he kept his head facing the radio, his eyes softly looking at the knobs and meters of the antique entertainment device.

He needed to say nothing, his body language spoke volumes,

he didn't want to talk to her,

he didn't want be be around her right now. Marlene winced at the uncomfortable presence she seemed to have brought, it wasn't as if she did not deserve it though. All of today all the lemur had wanted to do was gain her love as he carried for her, now it seemed that had disappeared. Marlene sighed heavily, needing to get that weight inside her out.

"I'm...I'm sorry Julien, for this. I never should have acted how I did." She said aloud, knowing he would not respond, she looked in the corner of her eye down at him, his eyes turned farther away from her view. It would have been so much easier if he had just been yelling at her, throwing things, she wouldn't care. It was the silence from him though that ate at her, tearing at her very heart.

_Please say something._

_Please yell at me, tell me how wrong I was, how unworthy of you I am! _

_Please gods say something to me!_

The lemur remained silent though,his demeanor spelling out what he really wanted from the otter.

to leave.

Marlene bit her lip as it quivered, her eyes were getting teary as she sniffed and stood up. Unable to speak anymore, the otter made her way off the desk and out of the door. Getting out of the hospital she sobbed and wiped her eyes as she headed back to her habitat. Curling up on her rock couch, she laid there still finding tears escaping her eyes.

Within the hospital, alone atop of the veterinarian's desk, the lemur king lay in the soft light of the desk lamp,a white and black ringed tail curled around the lamp cord and slowly pulled down until the room filled itself with darkness.

A lone tear fell down from his eye, through his gray fur and down onto the sleeve he lay on as he closed his eyes to sleep.

A/N well hope you all enjoyed this fairly depressing julene fic, the song that was playing on the radio by the way was Sister by Dave Matthews. It carries a truly heartbreaking tune that I felt fit very well for this scene. Please review and I am glad you stopped by to read this!


	2. life is but a joke

A/N, Hello there, I had originally meant for this story to be only a single chapter but then realized later reason be it couldn't merely drop off as if had for there wasn't a proper conclusion to this tale and I feel its only fair that I give to you the takes off the morning after the eventful day between Julien and Marlene.

The sun had risen too early,

No, that wasn't really the issue, light didn't usually slither its way into her room in the cave too easily, why was she awake then?

A loud chopping noise followed quickly by a powerful "HIYA" answered her questions. Her penguin neighbors were obviously training once again, loud cracks and vicious chops sounds as the flightless birds went through their daily routines. Marlene sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly, brushing away the crusty residue from her eyelids. She had barely managed to sleep at all last night, her tears had prevented the otter from her usual peace she found in her dwelling. Standing up and giving a strong stretching reach, the otter felt several bones crack in ease. She huffed a sigh and looked around the cave. Stone surrounded her and while she was never really bothered by it, the cold rock formation gave her a strong claustrophobic feeling. It appeared so...dead, silent and unforgiving to her as she looked upon the walls that stared straight back at her.

In the lemur Habitat, Maurice sat at the smoothie table alone, watching the small mouse lemur rise and fall from the air as he bounced about in the inflatable house. The gray chubby lemur was growing more and more worried about where his friend and "king" had gone off to. It had been an entire day and evening and still there was no sign of the rambunctious ring tailed leader. Maurice turned his gaze off toward the otter's habitat, she may have said she hadn't seen him but something just hadn't set well in the gray lemur's stomach when she's said that to him. Perhaps it was the tone, maybe the fact she hadn't looked him in the eyes when saying it, whatever it was seemed good enough to pluck at his mind till he found himself slipping into her habitat, stepping over the rocky pathway toward the entrance to her cave.

The lemur looked around the outside, on a beautiful day such as this was, he knew Marlene better then to hold up inside instead of basking on the warm rocks,

unless...

There was a reason for her to avoid being out of her cave, something troubling her? Maurice silently made his way into the depths of her habitat, the light dying the father he went in.

"Ahem, um Marlene? Marlene?"He turned around as he looked for the otter, hoping to get a reply sometime in the near future.

_Where is everybody?_

He left the cave and began his retreat back to the habitat when his eyes came upon someone quite familiar.

"Julien? I uh I mean You're Highness?" He stammered as he came face to face with his lemur brethren. The ring tailed lemur stood before his friend in the middle of the zoo's walkway. Maurice quickly ushered his king and himself underneath a bench to keep from being spotted by the zoo keeper and the locals that came around throughout the looked over his king, the lemur appeared generally fine, though a few bandages on his right side that seemed to have bled through a bit but nothing too severe.

It was when he looked up to his taller friend's face that he noticed a change stared down at him with blank eyes, the party and happening lifestyle gone from within them. The towering ring tail looked at him silently as neither of them spoke, the aye aye looking his king up and down to make sure he hadn't missed anything major. From what it looked like, he'd gotten himself hurt somehow, granted it wasn't unusual but his current attitude was for sure.

Maurice spoke,"Um King Julien, would you, uh like to maybe go home?" This earned a glance from the ring tail toward the habitat and a voiceless nod.

As they walked side by side, the chubby lemur couldn't help but continue to peek a look at his king who strode beside him, staring straight off toward their destination. His quiet demeanor was if anything bothering the small mammal even more. Normally he couldn't get a word in edge wise when his king went off on the most mundane of topics, and now it felt like passive torture to not hear a word from the ring tail.

Reaching the habitat, Maurice followed Julien to his bouncy and watched as the lemur laid down on his unharmed side and close his eyes.

"Um...you're highness?" Maurice set himself down on the bouncy as well, the taller lemur cracked open an eye at the chubby one.

"Can you tell me where you've been? You didn't tell anybody where you were going and so we didn't know when you were supposed to come back...what did that to you?" He said, pointing to the bandaged side of the lemur. Julien's eyes opened and looked to the covered up wounds, staring at them for a moment before returning his gaze to Maurice. Julien seemed to be on the edge of saying something, but then merely sighed and closed his eyes again as he rested against the soft rubber bounce castle. Maurice's face and ears fell as he got up from the lemur's side, knowing he wouldn't be able to get any details anytime soon. Mort climbed up next to his king, tentatively looking from his sleeping face, to the ring tail's feet. Before he was able to extend a paw to touch one, Maurice scooped him up and carried him away, if their king wanted to be alone, he would let him...

Though it did nothing to aid his nerves.

He sighed and set Mort down, looking off toward the penguin habitat, the arctic birds usually had a great deal of information, perhaps they could shed a little light on the lemur's troubles.

"Private, fold already, my hand is gonna dominate this and you know it." Skipper said confidently as the young bird nervously shifted his cards, Private locked eyes with Skipper as they stared each other down**. **

"I'll raise you five cod Skipper." The youngest of the group said, The leader sat back in his seat puzzled. Rico had just laid down what was supposed to be the last ace...what was his young cadet carrying? The leader grunted irritably and threw down his hand, awaiting the same gesture from his cadet, this earned a laugh from Private as he laid down his actual hand.

"Three of spades, two of clubs and a king of diamonds, I wasn't thinking you'd fall for it Skipper!" The bird laughed lightly, Skipper rolled his eyes and returned his stare with one of stern competition.

"Hmm, well cadet, it seems you've won...night watch duty!"

"Wait huh? But I won?"

"Yep that's the prize soldier, thanks to Rico we're out of cod." He said with glare sent the scarred penguin's direction. An opening hatch all directed their attention to the ceiling as they watched the lemur king's aye aye Maurice climb down the ladder to them.

"Maurice, whats with the interruption here? We were just in the middle of a game." Skipper said,

"There's something wrong with King Julien." Maurice said worriedly,

"Already knew that one mammal, that oddball was never really right in the-"

"No! Something Serious! Yesterday he left and didn't come back all evening, then I finally found him today and he's acting completely unlike himself."

"Annnnd this is a bad thing?" Maurice rolled his eyes and nodded angrily. He took a seat at the table the birds sat at between Rico and Kowalski.

"When I found him, he was injured on his side but I guess he went to the med center because it was bandaged but the whole time I was with him he wouldn't say a word or even just smile. He acted as if the energy had been sucked outta him or something!" Skipper sat back with a flipper to his beak as he took all of this in.

"Hmm, and he's never done this before?" The lemur shook his head,

"Kowalski, you're thoughts on the matter?" The tall penguin began quickly scribbling on his clipboard, muttering to himself as he let his brain design multiple situations.

"Well Skipper I would need to see exactly how Julien is acting before making a full diagnosis but I believe we may be dealing with a traumatized lemur." Maurice's eyebrows raised

"Traumatized? By what?" The penguin shrugged his shoulders,

"I'd need to see him to find a possible answer to that one." Skipper nodded in agreement,

Private, "Maurice, if you don't mind, we can set up a surveillance team in your habitat without Julien knowing about it, then when we figure out the problem, we'll bring him back to his old self." The young bird said enthusiastically. Maurice gave a small smile.

"Thanks you guys, I'm gonna head back, hopefully get some sleep if nothing else." The birds nodded and waved him away as he left, he climbed the ladder and ascended up and out the hatchway. Cracking his neck, he rubbed his eyes with his paw as he started his way back home. He looked ahead a little ways to see something gray white and black walking away from him up a ways.

"Julien?" He followed the lemur as he headed for the gates of the zoo, slipping through them, he continued on outside down the sidewalk. Maurice huffed and puffed as he lightly jogged to catch up with him but the lemur increased his pace, speed walking if anything else. Where would he even go right now? It had to be about at least ten or eleven o clock as he followed the lemur farther an farther from home, thankfully Mort had been fast asleep before Maurice had left the habitat, he hoped he wouldn't awake to being the only one there.

Suddenly the lemur stopped and looked up, he stood before an apartment building, most of the lights still on and porch sliding doors ajar. He climbed up and over the railing of one of the rooms on the bottom floor, pushing the sliding glass door over a bit to fit inside.

_Julien What are you doing? _Maurice thought in nervous strides. This was not going to be pretty if someone noticed the lemur sneaking about through the apartment. Maurice got over the fence and into the living room, sliding the door back in place not to arise alert to the owners of their presence. Julien headed into one of the bedrooms, peeking inside to see where he was and then entered. The gray chubby lemur wanted to grab him and get the heck out of the human's home but he couldn't until he knew what his friend was up to. To heighten his worry level even more, the lemur jumped onto the lead in a catlike fashion, taking a seat before the dozing human child before him. He stared at her for a while, not moving, this action was causing the aye aye to start questioning the lemur's sanity even more so as he saw him slowly creep toward the little girl tucked in the covers on all fours.

He noticed the child's face carried a familiar vibe to back quickly, he pieced together where he'd seen her before. She was rolled into the zoo twice a week every week and sat next to their habitat watching them all interacting with the audience. Her head from what he'd seen, had always been bald, something about it seemed unnatural to him where all the other children he saw daily had hair and walked rather than let their parents push them in a chair on wheels. Kowalski had later informed them, much from Julien's pestering, that the young girl was diagnosed with cancer, something the zoo animals had not been familiar with, grimacing as the knowledgeable bird explained in detail. She was dying, slowly and painfully, and that news had set a low mood in the zoo for a while whenever the animals thought about it. Maurice hopped onto a chair near the bedside desk and hissed at the other lemur,

"Julien! What-" His voice fell on deaf ears as the lemur sat before the child, watching as she began to awake. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked straight towards a ring tailed animal that sat atop her covers before her. Her eyes grew wide as the Julien's met hers, he looked up at her, his expression was soft and gentle, his orange and yellow orbs gazing into her light green ones as they took in each other's presence silently.

She pulled out a hand slowly and curled her fingers toward herself as if to encourage the lemur to come forward. Julien obliged without a sound, crawling up closer till he sat down atop her chest. She managed to smile as she ran a small hand over the back of his head and down the lemur's back repeatedly. King Julien closed his eyes in a lulling manner as he laid down on his stomach to get more comfortable with the human, allowing her to pet and gently scratch him including under his chin and along his white furred cheek behind his ears. His tail began to swoosh side to side rhythmically as he rested his head on his forearms in front of him. Maurice sighed and found a smile creeping up on his face. The child had always leaned so close to the exhibit fence, reaching her arms out in an attempt to touch them as they entertained the onlooking crowd. His lemur friend apparently hadn't been avoiding her on purpose, but mostly because he knew the zookeeper would separate the two of them, but now as they were outside Alice's jurisdiction, he allowed her to pet him to her heart's content. She soon drifted back to sleep, her hand resting on the lemur's furry back, Maurice took this opportunity to grab his friend and pull him away, the ring tail reluctantly dragging himself along behind Maurice as they both cleared the fence and got back onto the sidewalk. Maurice turned to his "king",

"You're Highness, what was that all about? I wanna know whats going on with you and don't just shut off like you have all day. I just want to help and you know that!" He said in a demanding tone. Julien huffed a sigh and turned to face his aye aye, he had been shut down for the entire day and he knew it had been bothering his couldn't however find the words to illustrate his feelings. The lemur looked at him and shook his head,

"I'm sorry Maurice, I...I can't be giving you a describing of my problems until I can get them under control."

"But Why did you go to that girl's house?"

"I just...wanted to be by someone that likes me for once. I don't know..." He stammered, it was difficult for him to describe why he did what he had without knowing himself really.

"So, you're lonely? But we're always with you, is that not enough?" Julien groaned in frustration,

"Maurice you and Mort are my subjects, my...friends. I wanted to just feel..." He paused for a moment, pinching his bridge of his nose between his eyes as he tried to think of what to say.

"Feel what you're majesty?" The tall crowned lemur sighed,

"I don't know. Just leave it Maurice, I can't think right now, so just shut up a little ok?" He said in a tired voice and began heading back toward the zoo. Once more neither of them spoke as they made their way back toward home, Maurice was thankfully however he'd finally gotten the lemur to speak at least, it hadn't answered his questions on Julien's behavior but it was a start. Julien crept up next to Mort on the bouncy and laid down slowly, nursing his wounded side ass much as possible while Maurice climbed up next to him. Before letting him lull off to sleep, the aye aye wanted to leave his friend with something of a comforting nature.

"Hey..you're highness?" Julien raised his head and looked over at Maurice.

"Hey if you want to talk sometime about anything that's bothering you, just let me know and I'll keep it a secret." The ringtail gave a weak smile and nodded before resting his head on the air mattress once more.

Watching them from behind the edge of the fence sat the otter Marlene. She turned away and headed for the penguins habitat, unknowing whether they would be awake or not. She went through the regular doorway, closing it softly behind her. It was utter darkness, obviously a sign the birds had retreated to their beds to get some shut eye. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the dark room, she walked over to the lowest bunk where Skipper lay.

"Skipper." She whispered, the bird made no reply, she then gently laid a paw on his shoulder and shook him awake. While it woke the bird, she hadn't expected the slap to the face as he leaped into consciousness.

"OW!" she hissed. Skipper shook his head and let his eyes focus,

"Marlene, what in the name of Quaker's weakness are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I had to wake you Skipper but I need to talk to someone about, well something." She said nervously, the bird stared back at her unamused.

"And this Something, just couldn't wait till morning?" The otter shook her head,

"Sorry but you weren't just hit in the face soo.."

"Point taken, lets go." She followed him through the underground doorway that lead up to the main zoo walkabout. Reaching a bench near Joey's pen, he hopped up onto the seat, Marlene following let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes with a flipper,

"So whats on your mind Marlene?" She took a minute to think of where to start,

"Well Skipper, I made a mistake and I don't know how I can possibly fix it now." The penguin looked at her with a raised brow,

"Yeeess?" He said, encouraging her to go on while trying not to get annoyed over his lack of sleep he was enduring. She took a breath and looked back at him.

"Skipper, I kind of hurt Julien yesterday and now he won't even speak to me."

"Maurice came by earlier and told us the RingTail was acting a bit off, apparently he hadn't said anything all day. What could you've done to him?" She flinched slightly,

"Yeah I sorta yelled at him and pushed him off a roof. He got hurt and stuff but I brought him back to the zoo to get help but when I tried to talk to him last night, he was just...ignoring me."

"Well what were you two doing outside the zoo anyway, you know you go wild Marlene, I've told you that already." He said in a slight scolding manner, Marlene frowned at him.

"Yeah Already know that, the reason he brought me outside was cuz he, wanted my "wild" side to come back." Skipper brought a flipper to his beak as he thought for a sec,

"So Ringtail wanted to get you to love him again hmm?" Marlene looked at him blankely.

"What do you mean again? I don't love Julien." she said, her tone coming out rather unconvincingly.

"Marlene are you joking? you had yourself wrapped around him the majority of the time before we brought you home again." She stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Kowalski tried to find a diagnosis for it bit all he could tell was that you're unleashed side, the part of you thats not restrained, seemed infatuated with the lemur." Marlene took a breath and blew it out as she looked out towards the zoo.

"So..what does this mean? That I secretly harbor actual feelings for him? But he's so obnoxious and annoying most of the time."

"All I know is what I saw Marlene so take it or leave it, thats what happened. What got you to that stage of attraction I'll never understand but thats what I know." He said, sitting back against the bench as the otter leaned forward, staring into a reflection of her face in a puddle on the paving stones of the zoo blew out another held in breath,

"Well, what do I do now then? He won't talk to me at all and or even look at me so...?" Skipper looked back at her,

"I'm not a matchmaker Marlene, this part you're gonna have to do on your own unfortunately." He said, jumping down off the bench. She dropped to the floor onto her two feet and looked over to the lemur habitat.

"Great..well thanks for listening to me Skipper, I guess you can go back now, I need to figure out what I'm gonna do I guess."

"Anytime Marlene, Anytime." He said with a salute before waddling off back to his HQ. Marlene bit her lip and ran a paw over her face,

what to do what to do what to do.

Her plan would have to wait till tommorow at least, it would be pointless to wake up someone who was mad at you and then try to patch things up in the middle of the night. She headed back to her cave and climbed into bed, hopefully she could get some rest before tommorow and whatever chaos it could bring.

A/N, Here is the secound chapter to this story, I am working on the third and to be final chapter soon, I just wanted this part released first to give everyone time to get their heads focused on what happens next! Review if you please, I truly love reading your comments and honesty! Thank you and I hope to have the third chapter up soonish.


	3. Promises

Hello there, I've come to this chapter hoping to keep it realistic and with enough drama for everyone. This shall be the concluding chapter as I don't really see it continuing on for a fourth, thank you all for reading and reviewing my story! Just so everyone is aware, this chapter takes place a few days after chapter two!

Maurice and Mort sat at the bottom of their king's throne as he rested atop of it, overseeing his visitors. He kept his eyes peeled for one in particular, one he knew would arrive shortly, having already visited her once, he felt encouraged to return, this time however making his presence expected for her, giving the child something to look forward to. He clutched a drawing in his paws, his grip tightening and releasing as he felt the day drag on and on, not bothering for a show to the others that stopped by and took pictures, he had only one person to acknowledge and he would wait all day if he had to.

"Hey your Highness, I think I see her coming." Maurice said up to his ringtailed overlord. Julien put a paw over his brow and squinted. Sure enough, there came a very familiar mother pushing a wheelchair in front of her. Julien leaped down to the ground level as the girl was pushed forward. He saw her mother bring her daughter to the edge of the fence, her husband taking photos of the other exhibits. The mom turned and looked toward her child,

"Samantha, I know you'll want to stay her a minute so your father and I will be right over by the gorillas exhibit okay, we'll be right back." Samantha nodded and smiled as she turned her head to the fence of the habitat. Julien smiled back down at her as he folded the drawing up into a paper airplane, trying to keep every fold accurate and precise. Through the corner of an eye, the two beings were under surveillance however.

"Kowalski, analysis on the ringtail's current actions!" The leader of the penguin team uttered to the side as he continued to smile and wave for the current visitors.

"Well it appears Julien is trying to create a flying device and planning to send it straight for that girl in the wheelchair." Kowalski whispered, Skipper narrowed his eyes,

"Hmm, Maurice AND Marlene told me about the lemur's odd behavior, but this is possibly dangerous for both her and the zoo as we know it. Gentlemen, we have exactly ten minutes to retrieve that document the lemur's planning to send off!" He was about to give an order when he saw Private's flipper in the air,

"Sigh, Yes Private?"

"Um Skipper, could we be possibly taking this a bit far? From what I can see, Julien's not looking mad or anything, so maybe-"

"Get to your point Private!"

"Perhaps he's just giving the girl a nice picture? Something harmless by chance?" The young bird's optimism was soon shot down as Skipper turned to face the bird,

"Soldier, right now Julien has the potential to be dangerous, from my Intel, he may be losing it as we speak."

"Intel skipper?"

"Classified...for the time being till things are straightened out between certain unspoken of parties. Men, we're going to retrieve that paper!" With that, Skipper kicked open the hatch and dropped into the HQ, followed swiftly by the others as the onlookers went about their day.

Julien finished the plane and made a motion to throw it for her to catch. Waiting until she was ready, he glided the plane out of his paws and toward the wheelchair bound girl, watching her reach and catch it in one hand. He smiled even larger as she opened it up and looked at the was crude and carried the artistic nature of a 1st grader, but all critics aside, Samantha soon understood what it meant. Her slightly dark eyes brightened as a smile stretched across her face, holding the picture in both hands she giggled in joy. Tucking it away in her side bag she carried with her, she then pulled out something that widened the lemur's eyes with excitement.

A black bag of white cheddar popcorn.

"Maurice! Mort! The child brings us gifts of Popping corn!" Quickly, turn up the music and let us dance!" Maurice cranked up the radio and hopped over next to Julien and Mort as the girl began tossing kernels toward the dancing mammals. She laughed as they continued to come up with ridiculous moves as they dived for every piece that came their way.

Little to their awareness, four flightless birds had slide down behind the wheelchair, Rico and Private keeping a lookout watch as Skipper and Kowalski edged around the wheel of the chair, staying hidden from all eyes and began to fish into the bag. Skipper soon felt the folded edges of what seemed to be the right document, pulling it out and tucking it under his wing, the commanding bird gave the signal to retreat to HQ. Skipper headed over to the desk where the four birds surrounded the area and looked at the unfolded paper before was the first to speak on the matter at hand,

"According to this obviously Ring tail's dug himself into something larger than we imagined...is anyone else getting that vibe? Kowalski?"The taller bird stared at it intensely,

"Skipper I'll be honest with you I don't know the exact ramifications of this." The birds all stared intently at a drawing of a lemur, presumably Julien pointing to a crescent moon.

"I think its time we asked Ringtail what his plans are. Whatever it is, the game is afoot this evening, the time is...unpredictable but I'll go out on a wing to say...midnight."

As the zoo gates finally found themselves creaking shut at 6pm, one mammal, found herself pacing back and forth in her cave, her mind fraught with conflict ion on how she would execute this...meeting with the lemur king. Her head said for her to wait, to hold off on doing so just yet, though no matter how she tried to ignore it, something dwelling within her refused to accept anything less than a face to face talk with Julien. Sitting back for a sec, she let herself calm down, it would be no good to show up out of breath and frantic if she wanted to get herself across to the her worry, she jumped out of her habitat and headed over to the lemur habitat.

Arriving at the fence that surrounded the African mammal's complex, she climbed up along the side and pulled herself up and over the gate, dropping down onto the grassy section of the area near the bamboo wall. She looked around for a moment, unable to see anyone on the ground floor, next option, proceed up. Reaching the top of the stone area, she saw she was behind the throne, and dangling over the side of it was a long black ringed white tail. Marlene gulped, he was right in front of her, not even having noticed her entering even from his lofty perch.

_Talk to him_

_now!_

She closed her eyes for a moment and blew out a silent breath, getting herself relaxed was ever so difficult when you had no idea of how things could go. She walked up along the side of the throne when he suddenly jumped down, right in front of her. She gasped and took a step back, she hadn't counted on the dramatic entrance on his part, more or less hoping he would've stayed in his seat, but he must have heard her with his large ears.

His surprise jump had initially caught her off guard, but his current presence was creating an even more troublesome nervousness in the otter. The lemur towered over her, he was taller than even Kowalski yet his crown caused an even more intimidatingly large height difference. His orange eyes fixed on her like two burning suns glaring down upon her body. The otter took a step forward, Julien made no movement, only letting his eyes track her as she tried to get comfortable where she stood.

"Julien, I-WE need to talk." She emphasized with a paw pointing back from him to herself. The ringtail looked at her again, his eyes narrowing slightly, something seemed to tell Marlene he wished for her to go on, and she took it.

"I want you to speak as well because this can't be one sided or else I wouldn't have even come down here, do you understand?" She asked, he slowly nodded, his eye's never leaving her's.

"Kay, I was hoping for words but we'll get to that. Anyway So I came down here to talk to you about, well everything, your side, and mine. I'll start us off, since the day-"

"that day being the one you threw me off the roof?" He cut her off in a dark sarcastic tone, she felt herself wince at that statement but recovered from it immediately.

"Ahem, since the day we had our "fight" I guess you'd call it, things have been really different around here. Everyone is talking about how you've changed and frankly its kinda scaring people." Julien raised his muzzle up a bit, staring down at her below his cheek.

"Scaring who exactly?" He asked in a calm demand.

Marlene wrung her paws,

"Well for starters, Maurice, he's told me you haven't said a word aloud in front of anyone, then Skipper and the guys are well concerned..."

"Hence the reason they're spying right now." He said while turning an angry eye and focusing it on the periscope pointed their direction.

**Penguin HQ**

"Skipper, I think Julien's spotted us!" Private cried out in the HQ

"Submerge man submerge! Retreat!"

**back to the lemur habitat. **

Marlene,

"Yes but only because they're worried about you. Lastly, I can easily say I've been fretting over whether you'd actually be ok or not. you wouldn't give me any inclination that you were alright so honestly I've been assuming the worst, you've had me worried sick!" Marlene's face softened slightly as she felt the concern in the final sentence come from within her. It was true, during their time apart, the otter had spent each night having to talk herself through getting any sleep, the lemur's fiery anger in his eyes was fading, he was still very mad at the otter, but he supressed anything that tried to rise to the surface.

"If I am not wanting to be speaking then it is my kingly right. Would you rather I'd yelled at you?" He asked, Marlene's eyes left the lemur's and drifted off to the side and down as she sighed deeply.

"Honestly, yes. I would have rather you screamed at me night and day so that I could at least have an idea on what you were going through." She said, letting an eye peek up at him as she let her head sink forward a bit. Julien's anger subsided enough for him to take the otter by her paws and sit together on the ground.

"Marlene, you cannot be telling me that you wouldn't have reacted similar if the one you truly were loving had done the same to you." He said, meeting her eyes again, he wanted her to listen, but mostly he wanted her to hear EVERYTHING.

"Julien, I know I can't take back what happened and you know I'm sorry for it. I just wasn't ready at the time and well I panicked." King Julien stared at her, his expression digging into the otter's spirit,

"Okay over panicked, its that good?" He rolled his eyes somewhat and waved her on to continue.

"Ahem, What I wanted to tell you face to face was, I was scared for what you and I would be like together, it just didn't sit well, you know?" Julien's expression turned a bit puzzled and saddened as he pondered where this was headed.

"What are you meaning, Marlene?"

"Well Julien, like I want to be treated with love, with, care and at least some respect. The way you treat everyone around here, how was I supposed to expect you to treat me any different? I didn't want to just be you're personal love slave, that's not who I am." She said with a straight expression, Julien's ears lowered slightly as his face fell. He reached out a paw and laid it on Marlene's shoulder as he looked into her eyes sincerely.

"Marlene, I wanted you as my equal, someone I could rule together with, to stand by me because they wanted to, not because they were my subjects." Marlene mentally tried to clear her mind of the lemur's kingdom mentions, she'd never seen his true home or true kingdom as he'd spoken of before. She however felt herself growing warm as he spoke to crowned mammal held her paws as he continued on,

"I've had the falling for you silly otter both in here and here." He said gesturing toward his heart and then toward his bandaged side, the otter couldn't help allowing a small blush to creep up onto her face as she listened to the lemur's wooing.

"You told me you don't remember of what you were outside, I only am wishing you had so you could experience all that I wish to give to you." Marlene's breath grew shorter and shorter as she took in each word from the lemur. She could tell he was coming from deep inside himself, if he was able to bring it out, perhaps she could as well somehow.

"I..may be able to. While you were away, I began feeling something..." She said, unsure of exactly how to say this. Julien leaned in closely,

"What did you feel?"

"It has something to do with you, I know that much because it hasn't stopped since you got hurt...I'm not entirely sure what it is, but I want to try something. " She said nervously, Julien's eyes fluttered warmly as he stared at her, his paws still clutching hers. Marlene gulped before she leaned in to close the gap between them as their muzzles connected. She closed her eyes as the lemur did, embracing one another, the lemur's fur brushing gently as a breeze against the otter's cheek. Julien steadily eased into the kiss, allowing his paws to wrap around the back of the otters neck as she held his back. They broke the kiss finally, Julien looked deeply into Marlene's eyes, checking for signs of approval.

Marlene opened her eyes and looked back at him,

"mm, if I tell you something, I want you're word on it." She said studying his expression. Julien leaned back and nodded in anticipation.

"I'm willing to receive your hand in courting, but you have to promise me something if I do, agreed?" Again the crowned lemur nodded,

"Anything you wish my dear otter." He said affectionately.

"You have to put in the same effort I am willing to if we are going to make this work, fair?" Julien answered her deal with his paws drawing her in for another kiss, she blushed and accepted, enjoying the feelings she found growing within her with each embrace. She kissed him back on the cheek and gave the lemur a hug, allowing herself to brush her face against the warmth of his chest, feeling his heart rate gradually increase as she listened to it. He stroked the back of her shoulders as he held her for a moment, never wanting this moment to end, secretly begging the sky spirits to take them to a place of eternal joy, though he felt he'd already found it.

The crowned mammal broke the hug, looking into her face one last time before looking toward the clock tower above the gates. A button clicked in the lemur's head, he'd made a promise and he needed to keep it. His eyes went from the clock back toward Marlene in his gray furred arms,

"Eer Marlene?"

"Mmhmm?" She looked up expectantly,

"I have to go do something in a few minutes but if you want to come, you may." He said, she gazed at him, eyebrow raised.

"Outside the zoo isn't it?"He nodded, She rolled her eyes,

"Well if you'll have me then yeah I'm coming with you wherever it is." Julien's face brightened as he squeezed her in a tight hug, Marlene's face beginning to lose color,

"Ah ahem Julien-can't- can't breathe!"

"Oh I am sorry!" She shook her head and smiled,

"Just lead the way already, you're highness." She said, spelling out the last phrase in a mocking voice, smiled and raised an eyebrow,

"Ah then follow me..my queen." This earned him a small punch in the arm followed by a laugh,

"Gosh that sounds so odd for me!" She said shaking her head as he took her paw and led them out into the streets of New York. Throughout the walk, the otter and lemur couldn't help but throw a smile at each other as they traveled. Julien casually slid a paw around Marlene's waist as they continued on down the street, the brown furred mammal eased her head against his arm, having to step in perfect harmony to keep from falling over.

They arrived at a apartment complex, the first level floor to be exact. Marlene stopped and looked up at the many floors it had as Julien jumped over the gaurdrail and onto the porch/deck area. He waved a paw to bring her next to him, she complied hesitantly, getting to his side, she grabbed onto his tail. He noticed a certain form of resistance occuring near his backside, he turned to see Marlene clutching his tail several rings down near the end. He tilted his head to the side, his crown almost falling off,

"What? I don't wanna get left behind, that a problem?" She asked in a confident voice, he chuckled and sent his long tail brushing against her whiskers. Rolling his eyes he slide the glass door open and put a finger to his lips to signal keeping quiet was very important at the moment. She nodded and began tiptoeing right behind him, her paw still clutching the lemur's what looked to be a child's bedroom, Julien proceeded onward, his queen hesitating for a sec, bringing him to an unexpected stop,

"Oopmmh!" He uttered in suprise as he fell to the floor headfirst into a large tube sock. He sat up and crossed his arms, drumming his fingers to the side as Marlene helped get the sock off his head and shoulders, he frowned and grabbed his tail back, brushing it off and letting it fall back into place as he then began climbing the bedpost of the child's bed.

"Julien, what in the name of snowcones are you-" She was cut off by a paw reaching down and pulling her up onto the bed with him. They both turned to face a girl the ring tail was all too familiar with. Silently, he pointed from her face toward the folded up wheelchair in the open closet, allowing his newly founded queen to connect the dots.

Marlene gasped,"Is this that girl from the zoo everyday?" Julien nodded and smiled, holding up a paw for her to stay put while he crawled forward. Laying down on his stomach, he began conjuring up a loud noise Marlene had never heard from him before that could only be described as..Purring. The girls eyes blinked open and she turned to look down at the grinning lemur laying upon her covers,

"Hello there." She said as she felt a large grin overtaking her face. She reached a hand out from under the covers and brought it to the lemur's face. He proceeded to rub his cheek against her fingers, allowing her to scratch all along his jawline and under the chin as he purred contently, his long black and white tail swishing back and forth as he nuzzled her small fingers, his crown falling off his head in the process but he didn't mind it.

The otter watched in silent fascination as Julien allowed the human girl to treat him as if he were some kind of house cat, petting him and stroking his ears back as he purred back to her. Never in her life would she have thought the ego maniac lemur would have such a harmless soft side to him. Considering she'd watched him punt his roommate Mort across the room for touching his feet several times, she'd pegged him for the untouchable type, but here he was, lapping up the attention and affection as it was brought to him.

Samantha's eyes soon drifted over to the other animal upon her bed, it appeared to be the otter she'd passed by several times,

"Well hello there. Did you come with him?" She asked the otter who smiled nervously and nodded. Julien patted a seat next to him,

"Come on she's very nice." He said, letting the last few words pour out of him in a warm praise as she found the sweet scratchy spot on his back. Marlene cautiously took a few steps forward and watched the girl as she made her way next to the lemur. Samantha smiled down at her as she held out an inviting hand for the otter. The mammal accepted as she felt human fingers begin brushing over the top of her head and then down her back.

"mmmm...this is...niiiicce." Marlene noted aloud as she felt the back of her neck being caressed by the human girl.

Julien, "I didn't even tell you the best part."Marlene shifted an eye over to him lazily. He grinned and reached over the side of the bed, pulling up with him, a large black plastic glossy bag,

"She has the wonderfulness that is POPCORN!" He exclaimed jumping to his feet with paws in the air. Samantha laughed as quietly as she could managed as she watched the two mammals toss popcorn kernels to each other. Marlene would chuck them high and far across the bedroom, leaving it to Julien's natural maneuverability to intercept each one. He began juggling five kernals behind his back, kicking each one towards his newly acclaimed queen, laughing as he saw her back flip and cartwheel all along the bed. Suddenly, a light clicked on from down the hall. Samantha gasped and quickly ushered the two animals off and under the bed. The otter and the lemur both held each other in silence as footsteps could be heard coming toward the door to the room. Julien began to shake a bit from worry, Marlene tried to keep him relaxed by gently caressing his back with her paw. He held her tight as the father knocked on the door,

"Samantha? You asleep?" He stood by the door awaiting an answer, Samantha remained quiet and watched her father's shadow soon retreat back down the hallway. A sigh of relief could be heard from all three in the room. Julien and Marlene got back onto the bed and waved goodbye to the little girl, knowing they needed to get back soon before someone noticed their disappearance. Samantha nodded and waved back and watched them hop off the bed and creep out the door along the wall and toward the sliding glass door to the outside.

Making a beeline for the zoo gates, the otter and lemur slipped inside quickly and unseen. Both panted hard as they headed toward Marlene's habitat, catching her breath, Marlene looked over at the gasping hunched over lemur,

"I wouldn't pegged you for a guy who hangs out with humans much, heh." Julien sucked in a deep breath as he straightened up to allow the air to come in easier,

"She's alot nicer den the zookeeper Alice." He breathed out with a tired smile. Marlene wrapped her small paws around him before finding herself being picked up by the lemur, hoisting her up to his face with his arms under her legs. Julien leaned in and met the otter's lips once more as he held her up muzzle to muzzle. She held onto him as he carried her into the cave habitat and set her down on her stone couch. Taking a seat to rest for a bit, The lemur laid himself down on his back on the couch into the otter's lap, his orange and yellow orbs staring up at her in a warm fashion. Marlene used this chance to get a paw underneath his chin and began to scratch, sending a shiver through the crowned lemur's body as he felt himself begin to purr unconsciously, closing his eyes to experience it to the max.

"I can't believe you purr you weirdo."He opened and eye and looked up at her,

"I'm not believing you stopped de wonderful scratching." Her soft brown eyes rolled at this as she held his head in her lap. With a cautious paw, she moved to remove his crown, watching his response as she did. He looked up at her peacefully and allowed her to proceed. Gently lifting it off his head, she ran a paw over the softest of fur that was guarded constantly by the symbol of the lemur's kingliness, trying it on for size, she set it atop her own head and found herself rather enjoying having it on.

"Third agreement between us before we go any further..." Julien looked up at her in surprise, a slight nervous expression forming on his face as he looked up to her from her lap. She eased his worries with a caring smile,

"You are definitely making me one of these."

A/N, holy tamoly I am glad I was able to bring closure to this finally, it feels better now that this wasn't merely finished as a tragedy, thanks to all my reviewers JoPoNarvark and Leo15 especially for keeping me going with this. Review and comment your thoughts, ideas you wanted to share or questions you might have about anything and i'll get back to you shortly.


End file.
